Beauty and the Beast
by Elliegirl
Summary: Pudding's in high school, Ichigo goes out with Ryou, Lettuce isn't shy and is in her first broadway act, Mint isn't as snobby, and Zakuro is just the same lol. Pudding is the only one who isn't with somebody until a certain someone comes. Read and Review
1. Reunited Mew Mews

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. 

A/N: Almost all the romantic stories that I have ever read was about Ichigo and Ryou or Ichigo and Kish, or all the other mew mews except for Pudding. I've hardly ever seen any for her. So I descided to make a fan fic about her (this takes place 5 years after the mew mews defeated Deep Blue). She is the beauty but who's her lovely beast? Read and find out!

-----------------------------------------------

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 1: Reunited Mew Mews

Pudding sat on the step of the old forgotten Cafe Mew Mew. Inside it looked so old and dusty. Was she the only one who remembered the cafe. Pudding was now 15, in high school, and wasn't that hyper much. Of course she would get the usually suger highness when she did have a lot of suger , but she just wasn't like herself when she was 10.  
Pudding was now very sensitive, mature in a way, and hardly ever active. She lived with her father and her 7 or 8 sisters and brothers who she had to take care of. She had changed a lot during those five years. Her hair was no longer short and frizzy , but long and straight. She isn't that much into yellow anymore but was into the colors red and light blue.  
Even though she did still wear yellow sometimes.  
She wore a black skirt with a red tank top. Her long yellowish hair was in two pony tails instead of her usuall hair stlye when she was 10.  
She looked inside of the cafe and sighed. She missed working at the cafe. Maybe if she wasn't so much trouble when she was little, she could have gotten more money. "Pudding?" said a girl. The girl ran up to her and Pudding looked at her very closely to see who it was. "Ichigo"  
Pudding said as she ran up to her and hugged her.  
Ichigo still had her short and wavy hair but instead of her usuall 13 year old pony tails that Pudding now had, her hair was now inone pony tail. Ichigo wore a black belly button shirt and jean shorts with high heal shoes.  
"I cannot believe how much you've changed Pudding!" Ichigo exclaimed as she hugged her again. "Look at your hair and your shirt and oh my god everything"  
"Well look at you, not obsessing over Masaya anymore, belly button shirt, hig heal shoes that you could hardly even walk in when you were 13"  
"Okay let me tell you all about my life in five years." started Ichigo. "Well first off Masaya died in a car accident when I was 15." "Awwww how sad." said Pudding. "Yeah I know but I did find somebody else and you won't believe who it is!" "WHO WHO!" screamed Pudding. "Well I'll get to that in a sec. After he died I kind of broke down a bit , but Ryou helped me. And yes that's who I'm going out with, Ryou." said Ichigo. "OMG Ryou!" Pudding screamed again. "Sorry for my amaziment and hyperness. I'm actually not all that hyper anymore." "Okay so what's happened to you in the last 5 years?" asked Ichigo. "Well I got my first boyfriend when I was 12 except I broke up with him. Um... I'm more mature and I've been doing WAY better in school then before." "I didn't know you went to school." said Ichigo.  
"I was home schooled." said Pudding. Then before Pudding could finish another girl came up to them.  
She had long hair and the two pieces of her hair that were first in braids, were now down. Her hair was now wavy and smooth. She wore a blue summer dress, blue high heal shoes, and she was carrying a purse. "Hello, I couldn't help listening to your conversation and I had to butt in a say that I'm one of the mew mews too.  
Try to guess!" said the woman. "You don't look like Minto or Zakuro so you must be Lettuce!" said Pudding. She ran up to her and hugged her and so did Ichigo.  
"I cannot believe this! You look so pretty, Lettuce!" said Ichigo. "Yeah I know!" Pudding said right after Ichigo. "Well look at you guys. Ichigo your now 20 years old, Pudding your 15, I'm 21, looks like we almost got the whole team back!" said Lettuce.  
"You will not believe what has happened to me in the past 5 years!" said Lettuce. "What What?" screamed Ichigo and Pudding at the same time. "Okay well first off, I'm not shy, clumsy, or anything else like that anymore. I'm more independiant then I use to be. And I actually got my first acting job! I'm in a broadway act!" "What is it!" again Pudding and Ichigo said at the same time. "It's a Disney movie Beauty and The Beast. I'm Belle and Keiichiro's the Beast." "Keiichiro and you have to kiss?" Pudding screamed again. "Well we have been dating for about 4 months." said Lettuce.  
"Have you saw any of the other Mew Mews?" Ichigo asked her. She shook her head and Ichigo and Pudding looked down.  
"Well atleast we found you!" said Pudding. They saw Ryou and Keiichiro come out of nowhere. "Hey when did you guys get here?" Ichigo asked. "A few mintutes ago." said Ryou. Ichigo went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Awwwwwww ain't that sweet!" Pudding exclaimed. Ichigo rolled her eye's at her and laid on his shoulder. Lettuce did the same thing.  
"Well you guys want to go inside?" Keiichiro asked them. They all nodded while Keiichiro got out the key to the cafe, opened the door and went inside.  
"Wow this place is really torn up." said Lettuce. "Maybe we can fix it up a bit and work here again." said a girl.  
This girl had long hair that went down to her waist and wore a purple bikini top and purple shorts. She was carrying a purse also.  
"Zakuro?" all the mew mews said. They all ran up to her , but instead of giving her a hug they just shook her hand.  
"You guys can't give me a hug?" she said. They all looked at her shocked but then their expressions turned into a happy one as they all hugged her.  
"Well what's happened to you since the 5 years that have gone by?" asked Pudding. "Basically same old same old. I don't look different do I?" said Zakuro. They all shook their heads and led her in.  
"So you really think that we should get this place up and running again?" Ryou asked her. Zakuro nodded and said "If we fix this place up a bit then I think we could." "Yeah so do I." said another girl that looked about 19 years old walked in the cafe. She had hair that went down to her shoulder that was in a curl a bit. She was wearing a blue shirt and a blue skirt. "Mint!" Pudding screamed. She ran up to her and hugged her for a second. "Sorry I didn't think that you would be here is all." "Yeah well like everyone else here I heard you guys talking. I knew it had to be you guys because Keiichiro's the only one who has the key to the cafe." said Mint.  
"This is awesome we have the whole team back!" said Ichigo. She hugged them all and ran upstairs into Ryou's room to see if he had left anything in there.  
Pudding also ran around the cafe a bit and looked out the window. She saw a boy maybe an alien that was looking at her as well. She ran outside to find...


	2. New Friends?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 2: New Friends?

Pudding saw Tart,Pai, and Kish sitting out there. "What are you guys doing here?" Pudding asked them. "I hope your not here to fight because we don't have any powers now. Unless Ryou gives them back to us..."

"Pudding we're not here to fight you. We just want to talk to you." said Tart.

The aliens hadn't changed much. The only thing that did change was their age. Tart had changed a bit though.

He still had the same hair style and all that stuff ,but now he had the same shirt as Pai ,but the color brown. He didn't look that much like he was about to prank somebody anymore either.

"Okay Pudding we want to be friends with you." said Kish. "And all the other Mew Mews."

"Why should we trust you?" Pudding asked them ,putting her hands on her hips. "Because we're telling the truth." said Tart.

_"Tart looks cute in a way."_ thought Pudding. _"No wait you can't think that! He's an alien! He tried to take over the world. But why does he have to be soooo cute?"_ Pudding argued in her head before she was intterupted.

"Okay aliens what do you want?" asked Ryou.

"We just want to make peace with you. We don't mean any harm. We know that we put all those Chimrera Anima's in Tokyo ,but that was only because of Deep Blue. He made us, it's really not our fault. Now that our planet is fully restored now, we want to make friends with you." said Pai.

"Long sentence." said Pudding. Ryou glared at her and she glared back.

"Well you guys can stay here for a week ,but if we see any funny bussiness then we're going to send you all back to the alien planet." said Ryou.Thank you very much." said Tart politly. That made Pudding feel very weird inside.

_"Come on Pudding you don't like him. He's an alien, your a human."_ argued Pudding again.

"Hey why are those guys back!" screamed Ichigo. She looked horrified at Kish.

"Ichigo I don't have a crush on you anymore so can we just be friends?" asked Kish. "Friends? You want to be friends with me? I'm shocked!" said Ichigo.

"Yes aren't we all." said Ryou. "If he does anything to you then just tell me, I'll kick him off Earth." whispered Ryou to Ichigo. "Okay." Ichigo whispered back blushing a bit.

"Okay so uh...do you guys want to come in?" Pudding asked them. "Yeah sure!" said Tart as he ran in there.

"Hey Tart no running!" screamed Kish walking into the cafe. Pudding laughed at this a bit because of the fact that Kish was ordering Tart around.

Pudding went inside the cafe to find the three other mew mews looking shocked. "Why are the aliens back?" asked Mint. "Less talk more question's like 'where are they gonna sleep?'." said Ichigo.

"We can sleep outside if you..." started Tart. "Tart you can come over my house..." started Pudding. "Yeah you know on second thought I think I will sleepover Pudding's house, atleast till we find a house." said Tart.

"Then where do we sleep?" asked Pai. He pointed to Kish too. "You two can sleep at my house. I really don't mind." said Mint.

"I have one room with two beds, you guys will have to share a..." "Share a room with HIM!" screamed Kish as he pointed to Pai.

"Okay then fine, one of you guys can sleep in the other guest room." said Mint starting to get irritated by their immaturidy.

"Okay so Tart's going to sleep over my house and Pai and Kish are going to sleep over Mint's house. "Cool!" said Ichigo.

A/N: I'm really sorry that this chapter was soooo short. I'll try to make a new one that isn't as short soon! Read and Review!


	3. New Loves?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3: New Love's?

That night Tart slept over Pudding's house. "Hey this is a really nice place you got here." said Tart. "Uh thanks." said Pudding. "Don't think that your gonna trash it up though."

Pudding's little sister that was about 12 years old came in. "OOOOOO is he your boyfriend?" she asked. Her other brothers and sisters came in to the sound of the word boyfriend.

"OOOOOOOO HER BOYFRIEND!" they all screamed. At this part her dad came in. "What boyfriend?" he asked her until he saw the little 15 year old alien.

"Pudding are you starting to fight aliens again?" her dad asked. "No, they want to be friends with us." said Pudding. "Oh uh...he can slepp in the guest room." her dad said.

Pudding showed him his new room. It was small ,but was cozy in a way. "This is cool." said Tart. "Yeah." said Pudding.

Pudding went up to her room and sat down. She thought about Tart over and over again.

"Pudding time to eat!" screamed her little sister. "Coming!" Pudding screamed back to her. "Tart come on!" Pudding screamed at Tart.

Tart ran upstairs to find a table, about 10 chairs, and a feast. To Tart it looked like Christmas dinner.

"So uh..." Tart started as he sat down next to Pudding. "So uh what. Dig in!" Pudding said. Tart looked at his plate strangly.

"Aren't you gonna eat? Oh I see, you don't know what this is do you?" Pudding said. Tart shook his head. "Well these are beans, this is steak, and this is your drink." said Pudding. "This is a lot of food compared to the alien planets food." said Tart.

"No wonder your sooooo skiny." said Pudding. Tart smiled at Pudding and she smiled back.

"Daddy, Puddings bbbbbbllllllluuuuuuusssssshhhhhhhiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg." said her little sister. "OOOOOOOOOOO!" all of her other brothers and sisters said. Pudding blushed more.

"Uh...dad can I be excused?" asked Pudding. He nodded and Pudding ran up to her room. "I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT TART!" she screamed at herself.

"Uh sir may I be excused as well?" asked Tart. He nodded at him and he ran up into Puddings room.

"Pudding are you okay?" Tart asked her. "Yeah I'm just fine." said Pudding grumply.

"No your not." said Tart. "Look I know that your just trying to help ,but please don't." Pudding told him again.

He looked down and walked out of her room.

Pudding lad on her bed when her little sister that said that she was blushing came in. "Hey Pudding." she said. "Yeah." Pudding said looking at her. "What do you know about boys?" she asked her.

Pudding sat up and her little sister sat on her bed. "Well sometimes they can be such gentlemen"  
Pudding started. She thought about Tart now when she said that.

"And sometimes that can be just jerks." Pudding said again thinking about Tart when they were younger.

"Why did you ask me this?" Pudding asked her. "Well...there's this boy in school I like..." her little sister started. She started to blush. "Now who's the one blushing." said Pudding. Her little sister smiled and ran out.

Back at Minto's house...

"Hey Kish what do you think that Tarts doing with Pudding?" Pai asked him. He shrugged and got a pillow and started to kiss it.

"What are you doing?" Pai asked him. "I'm kissing the pillow. This is probably what their doing." said Kish. Pai threw a pillow at him and Minto looked at them.

_"Kish is pretty cute...wait what am I saying? He's an alien! I'm not suppose to like aliens."_ Minto thought.

Back at the lake where Tart is...

Pudding looked at Tart sitting by the lake not too far from her house. She decided to be nice and sit with him.

"Hey Tart." Pudding walked up to him and sat down. "Hey Pudding." said Tart. "Do you think that Ryou would really let us stay here?"

Pudding thought for a second. "He will if I do my puppy face at him." Pudding did her puppy face at Tart.

"Awwwwwwwwww you look so cute. WAIT DID I SAY CUTE I MEANT NICE! YE...YEAH NICE." said Tart. Pudding giggled.

_"God Puddings soooooo cute."_ Tart thought.

Tart let Pudding lay on his shoulder and his head lad on hers.

* * *

A/N: Yes I made her dad know that she was fighting aliens. I'm not sure if the mew mews moms and dads were suppose to know about that ,but oh well. How was Pudding going to explain about an alien being in her house anyways. And yes I am making this a kind of KxM couple in my story too. Their not my favorite couple ,but their a good couple I guess. The only one who doesn't have a boy (yet) is Zakuro ,but I'm not gonna tell you who I'm gonna couple her with. I'm going to stop talking right now before I start to ramble. Read and Review! 


End file.
